The Only 30 Percent We Need
by DessArtem
Summary: You might not be able to touch me, but you have somehow touched my heart.  OC and OC  with OC , just some mutants in the world of X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of the X-Men. I do, however own the original characters...

however, the character of Alex is based off an old rp character of a friend I haven't heard from or spoken to in quite a while now, but I don't think she'll mind if I take the old concept and write him as my own version (I don't remember the rps well enough to copy him exactly). If she does mind, I'm sure she'll tell me, and I'll take this down.

Also mark two, I don't own Deviantart or their chatroom formats (It's not clear now, but they are in a Deviantart chatroom and not some made-up chatroom site that I made up. I promise that if it weren't Deviantart, I would have formatted the messaging differently.) (And yes, I know there's supposed to be brackets around the usernames. The doc manager wouldn't let me D: )

* * *

><p>His hand froze while still curved over the mouse, as if some spell had been cast to keep him from making that life-altering mouse click. With a slight shiver, the hand rose slightly, digits twitching but otherwise in the same position. The hand then suddenly was jerked back and up to its owner's face so that the bruise-colored fingernails could pick at the last flakes of a healing scab, causing light little flakes of dead skin to join many other little flakes of dead skin on a thin, bony, hunched-in shoulder. The hand, the shoulder, and everything else above the waist were surrounded by darkness save for a single light source casting an eerie glow on skin, cloth, hair, and a bright gleam on a pair of glasses. Not far below the glasses, a thin, chapped pair of lips were parted slightly to allow small breaths to drum a careful, controlled rhythm: in, out, in, out, in… "Okay…" whispered through the next note. The hand, forced to relax but refusing to stop shaking, returned to the mouse. It moved slightly to adjust the cursor's position on the screen. Alex clicked the mouse button.<p>

***** You have joined #MutantDiscussion ***

**SilenceoftheCrows** Hello.

**Alex123 **hi

**SilenceoftheCrows **Are you a mutant, family member, friend, or general curious person?

**SilenceoftheCrows **Hello? Are you still there?

**Alex123 **yeah, sorry…

**SilenceoftheCrows **If you don't want to say, that's alright. We could just talk about anything; it doesn't have to be about mutants or anything like that. I just made this on a whim, really.

**Alex123 **k thanks. Um u like hannibal lecter?

**SilenceoftheCrows** Yes. Again, this was a whim of mine. I guess I was trying to be clever, heh.

**Alex123** def. more clever than mine. im not too creative. i like the books n movies too. i love movies

**SilenceoftheCrows **Me, too.

**SilenceoftheCrows **I don't suppose you'd mind if I asked how old you are? It's just that some other chatrooms I've visited had 14 year olds and younger and no one knew, so they were privy to some very adult conversations and I don't want to make the same mistake.

**Alex123 **16

**SilenceoftheCrows** I'm relieved. Also, I do hope I haven't offended you with my inquiries…

**Alex123** no. i have a hrd time typing so ppl think im a kid or dumb. you r nice tho

**SilenceoftheCrows **I'm sorry to hear that. So, what brought you into my little chatroom, if you don't mind me asking?

**Alex123 **crap gtg sew finger bak on

**** Alex123 **has left [connection closed]

**SilenceoftheCrows **…Eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first page for notes on Alex. The other two characters are fully mine.

Note: The Romanian (all translated at the bottom as footnotes) was written via a translating site thing. I tried my best so that those who actually know Romanian will probably just laugh at me for writing it weird, but it should be generally understandable :p

* * *

><p><strong>*** You have joined #MutantDiscussion *<strong>

**SilenceoftheCrows** Hello there!

**Alex123** hi i chekd out ur gallery. Ur writings r pretty

**SilenceoftheCrows** Thank you very much! Which one did you like best?

**Alex123** i dunno. i havent read em all. there r so many!

**SilenceoftheCrows** Haha, true. I have a lot of time on my hands, so that's what I do.

**SilenceoftheCrows** So, why did you decide to join DA?

**Alex123** i was looking at fanart and got tired of ads

**SilenceoftheCrows** Haha, I think that's why most people get accounts. That, or they want to post stuff, or both, like me. What fandoms are you into?

**Alex123** invader zim, avatar last airbender, buffy…um…mostly those, just the basics, i guess

**SilenceoftheCrows** I love those shows, too.

Alex typed away as fast and as best as he could, a big smile on his face. While waiting for the other person to respond, he rubbed his fingers a bit, eyes glued to the screen. He had never met anyone quite as talkative. The person had taken up most of their conversations during the past week, which suited Alex just fine. Being slow at typing, Alex finished his latest post and hit the enter key as soon as someone new joined the chatroom.

**** Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** has joined

**Alex123** it gets harder b/c my fingers get sore

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** This is that you doing when I am wait for you? You pervert.

**Alex123** wat?

**SilenceoftheCrows** Er, sorry, Alex, this is a friend of mine. Please ignore him.

**Alex123** ok

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** If I is a friend of you, then why is week alonely to me? I do not see why chatroom person is more wanted to you, smucitură1

**SilenceoftheCrows** And English is clearly not his first language. Now, D, it is hardly appropriate to barge in here while Alex and I are having a conversation. It is quite rude, in fact.

**Sexbeasts_Eats_Crow **Eu vă va arăta nepoliticos…2

**SilenceoftheCrows** Vă rugăm să nu.3

**Alex123 **what lang is that?

**SilenceoftheCrows** It's Romanian. I'm certainly not a fluent speaker, but having known this weirdo so long, I've picked up some choice phrases, basic nouns and verbs, those sorts of basics.

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** Eu sunt încă mai bine.4

**SilenceoftheCrows** And I'm better at English. What's your point?

**Alex123** lol. u 2 r fun

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow **Listen, stupid child, return at your rl friends. Chatrooms are wastings of times. And you don't know, might we are old perverts wanting to rape stupid childs. Go away.

**Alex123** no i trust you enuf. n we r just talking

**SilenceoftheCrows** Thank you very much, Alex.

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** Hey, child, what age is you?

**Alex123** 16

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** SHIT, EL ESTE UN PERVERS!5

**SilenceoftheLambs** Alex, please excuse me while I go murder my dear friend here.

**Alex123** k :p

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** Cioară6 este un pervers, Cioară este un pervers~

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow **Stupid child, do you fdsnavb jsffesajklgwe xv/

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** fehwjklgvbwn

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** AH HELP

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** gvwerio 54y bhr

**** Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** has left [connection closed]

**** Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** has joined

**Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** This is SilenceoftheCrows. He won't be bothering us in the near future :p I'll be right back, once I return to my computer.

**** Sexbeast_Eats_Crow** has left [connection closed]

**SilenceoftheCrows** There. I am quite sorry for all that, though I imagine you found it hilarious, am I correct?

**Alex123** cant breathe lol 2 hard

**SilenceoftheCrows** I'll take that as a yes, then :p Now, was there anything else in particular you wanted to talk about? I really should go soon, since it's been…oh my, it's almost midnight already! We should really get to bed…

**Alex123** yeah i guess. c u 2morrow?

**SilenceoftheCrows** Certainly! Goodnight, sweet dreams.

**Alex123** nite u 2 :)

**SilenceoftheCrows** :)

**** Alex123** has left [connection closed]

**SilenceoftheCrows** Now, to deal with that moron… Wait, why do I keep typing to myself in an empty chatroom? And why did I just comment about typing to myself in an empty chatroom?

**SilenceoftheCrows** …

* * *

><p>1) Jerk<p>

2) I'll show you rude

3) Please do not

4) I am better

5) He is a pervert

6) Crow


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I'm sure you'll notice that many words in here are spelled wrong. Yay for writing accents! Also, fun little tidbit that only Romanians would be able to notice, is that the Romanian spoken by the non-Romanian is actually spoken with an accent as well. Well, what he says is simple enough, so all I did was remove the accent marks, but yeah, I figured that since I wrote the Romanian accent with the English words, why not switch it and be fair and linguistically/accentually correct? Woot.

* * *

><p>A very dark figure treaded easily through the thick flora of the forest, weaving between branches with physical familiarity. Above everything, the moon, the only scrap of light around, shone lightly, giving the trees some distinction in the obscurity of the night. As he got closer to his destination, the moonlit edges of the foliage became jagged and smaller trees and plants leaned away from the sky like crippled old men. Cream slashes contrasted against dark bark gleamed like wounds, bleeding sap and insects from within wooden flesh. Deeper and deeper into the forest he went with each step he took with his long stride. Once, he got caught on one half of a recently-snapped, thick branch and pulled free with a squawk, followed by an embarrassed clearing of the throat. From high above him, he heard a faint snicker and looked up to see two glowing dots.<p>

"It's aluays a treat to hear you make zat sound." There was the sound of leaves rustling, and then the impact of claws and skin on tree bark coming down level by level, and then the two glowing dots were right before the dark figure, more clearly recognizable as eyes. "Too bad about your feazers, zough."

There was a rustling of feathers as the figure shrugged and gave his humongous wings a bit of a shake, which caused the basic smell of feathers to reach his companion's nose. "It was only a couple, and it more surprised me than hurt."

"Tell to me, Jeff, did you come after me tonight from some-euone's wanting?" The non-feathered being crossed his arms.

The taller figure, Jeff, stood firm. "No, I came because I wanted to."

Jeff's companion shifted feet a bit. "Yes, uell…" He caught himself, remembering he was supposed to be annoyed, and lifted his nose to the air defiantly. "I cannot help but recall ze rude attack to me an hour ago, and because of ze internet…uh…străin1…person don't recall…"

Jeff anxiously scratched at the ground with a talon. "Stranger. And I know, I got carried away and I shouldn't have. Iarta-ma2, Dragos?" He looked up and smiled a small smile for his friend.

"…De ce faci mereu asta3?" Dragos, which was a shortened nickname for Dragomir, snapped, stomping his feet on the ground a bit, though nothing he was doing at the moment had any anger to it. He then sighed, shoulders slumping and spine straightening as he relaxed, and gave Jeff a little smirk. "Am înţeles, aţi fost incantati4. You, I forgive." He stepped forward to pat his taller comrade on a soft shoulder. Then, without warning, he plucked a feather from Jeff's upper arm. Jeff squawked again and jumped, feathers poofing out just a little. Dragomir idly twirled the pilfered feather between his fingers, admiring with his excellent night-vision the sleekness of it and how the color of it was blacker than the night sky itself.

"That was uncalled for," said Jeff in his even-toned voice, bare cheeks turning a bit pink from embarrassment at having made that grating noise twice in the span of just a couple minutes, and in front of Dragomir no less, "and not funny."

"I believe that was funny." Dragomir released the feather with a flick and it fluttered to the ground. "Let's go; I smell rain arriving."

* * *

><p>1) stranger<p>

2) Forgive me

3) Why do you always do this

4) I understand, you were excited


End file.
